Cure My Tragedy
by Lavender Blood
Summary: Kinda weird song-fic. Song by Cold. Devi takes a walk and runs into Nny. Not really a romance but...I DID mention the weirdness, yes?


I know what you're thinking. No really, I do. Know why? 'Cause I'm PHYCHIC!!!! But anyways what you're most likely thinking is "OH GOD!!! NOT ANOTHER SONG FIC ABOUT NNY AND DEVI!!!" But don't worry, I'll try to make it goooood. Hee hee. The song I chose is by Cold. It's called Cure My Tragedy. For some reason it makes me think of Nny and Devi. But you have to listen to the song to think that. If you just read the lyrics you might think the song's talking about a brother/sister relationship. Which I think it is, but oh well. Enjoy! ~_O  
  
I do not own ANY of this. Jhonen Vasquez does.  
  
Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?  
  
Cure My Tragedy  
  
Her stone cold green eyes swept over the less than busy street below her. She could see Tenna walking out to her car, holding Spooky. Awhile ago she'd called Devi to ask if she wanted to see a movie or somethin' later, but Devi had declined saying that her new painting needed to be finished before dawn. Ever since the whole Sickness thing Devi took her work more seriously. Her rare trips outside had become even rarer now, and Tenna called less and less lately. But that was ok. Devi needed to be alone to think. Her thoughts turned back to him.  
  
~Remember all the times that we used to play~  
  
~You were lost and I would save you~  
  
Sickness had done something good. She'd made Devi re-think her date with Johnny. Even the thought of forgiving him didn't turn her stomach the way it used to.  
  
~I don't think these feelings will ever fade~  
  
~You were born a part of me~  
  
Devi absentmindedly examined her hands. Last week she'd taken the bandages off. The cuts on her palms were still slightly visible. Should she forgive him? No. No, that was out of the question. Even if she did know where he lived, what would she say to him? Would he try to kill her again?  
  
~I was never good at hiding anything~  
  
~My thoughts break me~  
  
Before she even realized that she had left her drawing room, Devi was putting on her coat and unlocking the door.  
  
"Fuck. What am I doing?" she said to the empty hallway.  
  
With a sigh, she started walking down the stairs.  
  
~Do you understand what you mean to me?~  
  
~You are my faith~  
  
Once outside, Devi felt the cold wind blowing against her thin body. She tightened the coat around herself and walked down the street. Strangly there were no people out that night. Maybe she should've gone to the movies with Tenna. Either way she wasn't going to be finishing that painting tonight. She had too much on her mind. Where in the fuck was she going anyway?  
  
~Won't you cure my tragedy?~  
  
~Won't you cure my tragedy?~  
  
If what Sickness had said was true, then that meant that Johnny went through the same shit she'd gone through. These thoughts kept plauging her mind as she passed by empty buildings. Shadows covered her, making her look demonic with her piercing eyes and wicked pigtales. Her boots made thudding sounds on the sidewalk.  
  
~Don't take her smile away from me~  
  
~She's broken and I'm far away~  
  
It took her only a minute to hear the second pair of footsteps behind her. Fuck! A sex maniac probably. But somehow she wasn't too sure. Something was wrong.  
  
~Won't you cure my tragedy?~  
  
~Won't you cure my tragedy?~  
  
The footsteps didn't get any louder, so the person wasn't coming closer, and they wouldn't go away, so she was definately being followed.  
  
~If you make the world a stage for me~  
  
~Then I hope that you can hear me scream~  
  
Quickly, Devi whirled around, grabbing the switchblade that she now kept in her pocket. The blade glistened in the moonlight.  
  
~Won't you cure my tragedy?~  
  
The figure was completely hiden in the thick shadows, which made her horribly nervous. Whoever it was had stopped walking the second she had.  
  
~When I sit and think of the days we shared~  
  
~And the nights you covered for me~  
  
"Ok, who the FUCK are you!? Huh!? Why are you following me?!" she demanded, the weapon held steady.  
  
No answer came from the figure.  
  
~Every little thing that I ever did~  
  
~You would stand by me~  
  
Devi took a step back. The figure took a step forward. She took another step back, and the figure took another step forward. This went on until the figure was halfway revealed. Devi could see a pair of familier eyes that seemed to glow in the darkness.  
  
~Everytime you cried it would take my wind~  
  
~My heart would break~  
  
Her heart had stopped, but she was too scared to notice. There was a moment of uncomfortable silence. He seemed to understand her fear and stepped back into the darkness, disappearing from her veiw. Devi felt something inside of her die. She dropped the switchblade and fell to her knees.  
  
~If I could be strong like you were for me~  
  
~You are my faith~  
  
Somehow she knew that was the last time she would ever see him again. Why was she still afraid?  
  
~Can't take this anymore~  
  
~I can't feel this anymore~  
  
An End 


End file.
